


Runaway

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7836415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. What would happen if Casey’s mother was on the run from her father? Dasey! please rr!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaway

**Runaway** (Working Title)

Summary: AU. What would happen if Casey's mother was on the run from her father? Dasey!

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek, Disney Channel and F Family Channel owns Life With Derek!

* * *

**Prologue**

 

Casey McDonald had to move away. It wasn't easy living with her father. Her father was an alcoholic, and several times, she saw her mother beaten by her father.

"Mom, we can't go on living like this, father is some kind of monster, and I don't want you hurt" said a 15 year old Casey McDonald, after applying a medication to heal the bruises on her mother's back.

"I know Casey" replied a very tired looking women, named Nora McDonald, "Get some clothes and wake up Lizzie, we are going away from here, hopefully to find a better place to live, with out your father knowing. Pack quietly; we need to leave so your father wouldn't know that we are leaving"

In the middle of the night, a blue family van can be seen pulling away from the McDonald's family garage and rolling away in the silent night.

Casey looked back to make sure her father wasn't behind her. But Casey couldn't help but feel like something bad was about to happen, like her father following her?

But long last, Casey fell asleep while the car passed Toronto, and kept rolling through the rural roads of Canada.

* * *

"Mom, where are we going?"

"We are going to see an old friend"

And with that conversation, Casey went back to sleep leaving her mother to drive to wherever they were about to go!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in October 1, 2006. Not sure if I'll continue this but I might in the future.


End file.
